See You, Meet You (ONESHOT VKOOK FF)
by JaeGG
Summary: Ketika pertemuan menjelma menjadi perpisahan. Membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook membenci keadaan yang membuat mereka sadar, mereka tak lain adalah seorang pembohong ulung. VKOOK/KOOKV? PG-15 ONESHOT.


**SEE YOU, MEET YOU [ONESHOT]**

 **Author: JaeGG**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rate: PG-15**

 **Disclaimer: i only own the plot. this fiction is pure mine.**

 **REQUESTED BY MALLA**

 **SPECIAL FOR ALL MY ARMY FRIENDS IN GROUP CHAT**

* * *

How long do I have to wait

How many nights do I have to stay awake

To see you

To meet you [Taehyung] based on the song of spring day translate.

If you wait a little longer

If you stay up a few more nights

I will come to see you

I will come to bring you [Jungkook] based on the song of spring day translate.

* * *

 **A/N: Semua karakter tinggal di Daegu sebelum beberapa dari mereka ada yang pindah ke luar kota.**

Jungkook menitik fokuskan pandangannya pada jam yang mustahil dapat berhenti berdetak. Hembusan nafas bimbang sedari tadi terasa menerpa wajahnya sendiri. Hobbynya mendengarkan musik seketika lenyap, earphone merah itu tergantung tanpa daya saat Jungkook melepaskannya kasar. "Tak berguna." Untuk kesekian kalinya ia mengeluh. Mencoba menghela napas lagi dan menghembuskannya agar merasa tenang, namun nyatanya cara itu malah membuat semakin tak karuan.

Drrt… Drrt…

Ponsel dalam sakunya bergetar, tak melewatkan banyak persekon waktu untuk membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk.

 **From : Tae hyung**

 ** _Jika pesan ini terkirim tepat pada waktunya itu bertanda pesawatmu belum take off, kan? Kalau begitu aku akan langsung menyambungkanmu lewat video call._**

Dan tak lama panggilan video masuk. Terpampang jelas call id pada layar ponsel Jungkook.

"Kookie…." Taehyung berteriak di seberang sana. Senyuman lebar itu tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya yang sempurna. Dan baru kali ini, sepanjang hidupnya, di sisa umurnya, ia merasa sakit melihat senyuman itu.

"Ya! Hyung, pendengeranku masih normal." Jungkook merenggut kesal, moodnya memang sudah hancur sejak ia menepaki tempat terkejam ini — Bandara. Karena bandara adalah tempat perpisahan bagi siapapun yang menginginkan atau tidak sama sekali. Dilihat dari definisi khusus seorang Jungkook terhadap bandara, jelas sekali dimana ia berada, bukan? Dia termasuk golongan orang-orang yang tidak menginginkan perpisahan pada kondisi seperti ini.

"..." Taehyung tak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum. Senyuman lebar yang sedikit demi sedikit menipis, hingga akhirnya bibirnya kembali membentuk sudut 0°. Matanya berkedip tak jelas lalu menundukkan kepalanya seketika.

Jungkook hanya diam. Mendapati tingkah Taehyung yang seketika bungkam membuatnya penasaran. "Hyung?" Taehyung masih diam, namun beberapa jurus kemudian kepalanya mengadah memperlihatkan sisi lain Taehyung yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan matanya melebar, di layar ponselnya yang tak terlalu besar menampilkan dengan jelas sosok Taehyung meneteskan butiran-butiran bening dari sudut kelopak matanya.

"H-hyung… Wae?" Taehyung menghapus air matanya dan kembali tertawa.

"Haha, maaf." seketika hening kembali. Jungkook tau betul, kepergiannya sangat tak diinginkan Taehyung. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jika memang ada opsi lain, sejak awal Jungkook pasti memilih opsi tersebut, yang mana tak mengharuskannya berpisah dengan Taehyung.

"Ehm… Hyung, pesawatku sebentar lagi akan take off." Sejujurnya ia benci mengatakan ini.

"Ah, baiklah. Hati-hati, ne?" Entah kekuatan apa yang Taehyung punya. Sekejap raut kesedihan menghilang digantikan dengan ekspresi ceria seperti Taehyung seharusnya.

"Ne, terimakasih." Jungkook memutuskan panggilan sesudah melihat bibir memesona itu tersenyum tipis. Lagi-lagi ia mendengus, sebenarnya masih ada sekitar 7 menit lagi sebelum pesawat lepas landas, namun hatinya tak sekuat Taehyung, berlama-lama menatap wajah Taehyung hanya akan membuatnya ingin menangis, meski dia tak menangis, tapi hatinya merasakan, itu lebih sesak. Hingga berada pada batas maksimal dimana ia tak dapat menahannya lebih lama lagi, air mata itu turun begitu saja.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya tak ingin kau melihatku menangis." Bahkan ia tak peduli ketika dirinya tertangkap basah sedang menangis oleh appa dan eommanya.

* * *

 **•••See You, Meet You [VKOOK FF]•••**

Hari-hari baru terlewati, hampir setiap hari berjalan monoton. Jika dulu ia begitu menghargai waktu, meski sedetik saja ia lalui hal-hal yang tidak terlalu berguna, asal bersama Taehyung rasanya seluruh hidipnya hanya ada pada Taehyung, tak peduli dengan dunia.

Dulu, tak ada celah antara mereka. Mereka seperti keluarga yang tinggal dalam satu atap karena balkon kamar mereka terlampau dekat. Setiap malam salah satu dari mereka menyelinap masuk ke kamar kedua orang yang bertetangga itu. Berakhir dengan dengkuran yang saling menerpa wajah keduanya atau ketika guling dan selimut tak lagi diperlukan karena mereka telah mendapatkan kehangatan satu sama lain.

Pagi harinya? Baik Taehyung maupun Jungkook akan mendengar alarm menyala keras di kamarnya yang kosong. Itu suara eomma mereka yang menyadari anaknya lagi-lagi menghilang di pagi buta.

Seperti malam itu, saat Taehyung menjadi tamu gelap di rumah atau mungkin lebih tepatnya di kamar Jungkook. "Pagi, hyung. Alarmmu sudah berbunyi." Ucap Jungkook dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur dan mata yang masih setia terpejam.

"Hggh…" itu yang selalu Taehyung jawab, lalu kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jungkook. Dia tak pernah peduli dengan teriakan eommanya.

Jungkook merasa sangat aman berada dalam pelukan Taehyung, rasanya begitu hangat ketika kepalanya terkulai nyaman di ceruk leher Taehyung. Selalu saja senyuman tipis setengah sadar melengkung manis pada bibir Jungkook.

Sekarang, malam itu tak lagi sama. Walaupun ia masih bisa berinteraksi dengan Taehyung, tetap saja sangat berbeda jauh dengan malam itu. Sekarang rasa sepi terasa sangat kejam, appa dan eommanya sibuk mengurusi bisnis mereka, itupula alasan kenapa ia harus memaksakan diri pindah ke luar kota, seperti anak-anak korban kepentingan orang tua lainnya. Ia terjebak kedalam kurungan penjara keperluan bisnis orang tua.

 ***Jungkook _: Hyung sedang apa?_**

 **Seen**

 ***TaeHyung : _Memikirkanmu_.**

 **Seen**

 ***Jungkook** _ **: -_- aku serius.**_

 **Seen**

 ***TaeHyung** _ **: Sebenarnya aku sedang mengerjakan tugas, tapi seseorang bernama Jeon Jungkook tanpa permisi masuk ke dalam pikiranku dan membuat konsentrasiku pecah. Tidak sopan, bukan?**_

 **Seen**

 ***Jungkook** _ **: Maaf kalau begitu.**_

 **Seen**

 ***TaeHyung** _ **: Kenapa kau ini selalu dingin :( aku tak akan memaafkanmu.**_

 **Seen**

 ***Jungkook : _Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak meminta bahkan menyuruhmu memikirkanku._**

 _ **Seen**_

 ***TaeHyung : _Kau pikir aku menginginkannya? Untung apa aku memikirkan seseorang jauh di sana yang belum tentu akan memikirkanku juga._**

 **Seen**

 ***Jungkook : _Kau pikir aku yang menginginkan jauh darimu?_**

 **Seen**

 ***TaeHyung : _Ya, ku pikir._**

 **Seen**

"Sialan." Amarah Jungkook tersulut oleh bara api perkataan Taehyung, tanpa pikir panjang, Jungkook mengklik kontak ber-id TaeHyung.

"Ann—"

"Tutup mulutmu! Asal hyung tau, omongan hyung membuatku sangat marah, jangan menganggap semuanya seolah-olah terlihat mudah. Dan jangan menempatkanku diposisi yang salah."

 **Tut**

 ** _Trak_**

Phone case nya terlepas dari ponsel, baterai yang ikut terlepas menandakan begitu kerasnya Jungkook melempar ponsel itu. Rasanya tak ada satupun yang mengerti dirinya sekalipun Taehyung, Taehyung selalu menganggap Jungkook memang menginginkan perpisahan ini. Jungkook sadar akhir-akhir ini emosinya mudah sekali terpancing. Dia juga menyadari sering sekali merespon Taehyung dengan ketus. Bukan karena dia membenci Taehyung, namun ada perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan. Entahlah… Ia sendiripun tak mengerti.

Tengah malam, tepat pukul 00.35 KST, suasana yang semakin sepi, Jungkook memutuskan untuk mengaktifkan ponselnya kembali, terlebih ia penasaran apakah Taehyung mengirimnya chat lagi atau berhenti di situ.

Nyatanya? Hanya ada satu chat terakhir sebelum ponselnya benar-benar mati.

 **TaeHyung : _Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa ada yang berbeda darimu, kau seperti tak senang aku menghubungimu, apa aku mengganggumu? Maaf._**

 **Seen**

Terhenyak membaca deretan kata itu, ia merasa sangat bersalah, sumpah demi apapun ia tak pernah merasa keberatan ketika Taehyung mengganggu waktunya, dia akan lebih senang menghabiskan waktu bersama Taehyung.

Namun selalu saja ada kata 'maaf' yang terselip di tiap perkataan Taehyung, kata maaf tak mengartikan bahwa Taehyung benar-benar mengerti posisinya sekarang. Baru saja ia akan melepaskan ponselnya, terdengar bunyi notifikasi cuitan burung. Notifikasi yang datang dari tweet update Taehyung, Taehyung baru saja mengupload foto, tanpa ragu jempolnya mengklik notifikasi teraebut. Mata Jungkook membulat, menyusuri waktu kapan foto itu diupload, dan sialnya kini jantungnya berdegup cepat, foto ini benar-benar baru saja diupload.

Tertulis tweet "Thx Jimin~" pada foto Taehyung yang sedang melihat ke arah Jimin dengan ekspresi gemas, tangan yang melingkar di pundak Jimin dan sialnya lagi hidung Taehyung benar-benar menyatu dengan pipi kiri milik namja bermarga Park. Memang wajah Taehyung memasang ekspresi konyol tapi bagi Jungkook, itu terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang menggemaskan. Ia tahu Jimin siapa, salah satu teman kuliah Taehyung yang beberapa kali ikut bermain dengannya juga. Tapi sakit rasanya melihat Taehyung bersama Jimin dalam keadaan mabuk, Jungkook yakini itu karena di meja tepat berada di hadapan mereka berdua ada beberapa botol whisky. Memang Taehyung sudah memasuki usia legal, namun bukan soal usia yang ia pikirkan, ia tak suka melihat Taehyung meminum-minuman beralkohol karena sesuatu yang tak jelas, dan ia yakin bahwa Taehyung mabuk karena dirinya.

Tentu saja ia menjadi tak tenang, lalu mencoba menghubungi nomer Taehyung. Panggilan pertama tak terjawab, "Aku tak butuh jawaban darimu, operator gila." Jungkook mendesis kesal.

"Mati kau Kim Taehyung, jika kau tak menjawab panggilanku " Dan sepertinya Taehyung masih menginginkan Jungkook di sisa hidupnya.

"Koo—"

"Dimana kau, hyung?" intonasi Jungkook terdengar tidak bersahabat, jelas saja giginya bergemerutuk menahan amarah.

"Aigoo, kenapa kau suka sekali memotong ucapanku?" Taehyung tertawa kecil.

"Kutanya, dimana kau sekarang, hyung?" Suaranya semakin mengeras.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan keberadaanku? Untuk apa? Ku pikir kau tak perlu tau, kau pergi meninggalkanku, jadi jangan bertanya seolah-olah kau peduli."

"Bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku saja?!"

"Aku tak mengerti dirimu, kau menelepon ku lalu berbicara dengan sangat keras."

"Sialan, Kim Taehyung. Ku tanya sekali lagi, hyung sedang ada dimana sekarang?!" Kali ini Jungkook benar-benar berteriak, uratnya timbul sangat kentara.

"Kau tak perlu ta—"

 _ **Trak**_

Untuk kedua kalinya Jungkook membanting ponsel mengenai dinding yang keras. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi jika ponsel itu benar-benar rusak.

"Argh!" Jungkook berteriak marah dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

* * *

•••See You, Meet You [VKOOK FF]•••

Terlalu dekat dengan seseorang maka kau akan berakhir dengan perpisahan. Jika perpisahan saja bisa menjelma sebagai pertemuan, lalu untuk apa Taehyung bersedih? Toh, seharusnya dia sudah tau, segala-galanya yang ada di dunia ini hanyalah tipuan belaka.

Kepingan kesedihan yang bertumpuk dan dibiarkan terbang nyatanya selalu kembali dengan hembusan angin yang sama. Dia berusaha keras melupakan Jungkook, tapi malah semakin sering ia memikirkannya.

Jarak layaknya sebagai jembatan antara hubungan mereka, mereka bukan siapa-siapa, hanya manusia biasa yang dipertemukan dan diberi kesempatan untuk melalui hal-hal menyenangkan bersama-sama, mereka hanya teman tanpa mau melangkah lebih jauh. Tapi harus serumit inikah hubungan selanjutnya?

Satu hal yang merubah segalanya adalah kekecewaan. Taehyung merasa sangat egois terus menekan Jungkook atas ketidak salahannya pada kasus ini.

Mereka hanya teman bukan? Kenapa tidak saling memberi dukungan saja di samping jarak yang begitu jauh memisahkan mereka.

Tapi faktanya, perasaan biasa berevolusi menjadi perasaan baru dengan begitu cepat, Taehyung sadari bahwa dia mencintai Jungkook.

Itulah alasan dia terus menyalahkan Jungkook atas kepergiannya, begitu besar rasa kekecewaan pada dirinya terhadap Jungkook. Namun terlalu telat jika ia harus memaksakan diri untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya, hubungan keduanya semakin hari semakin memburuk, bagaimana bisa Taehyung mengungkapkan perasaanya.

Dan pagi ini, hubungan mereka lebih memburuk satu level dari sebelumnya.

Ketika Jungkook mendapati Jimin yang shirtless tertidur pulas di samping Taehyung meski pakaian Taehyung terlihat masih lengkap, tapi pemandangan di layar ponsel nya seketika membuat rasa sesak kembali timbul di dada.

Mengerjap beberapa kali memastikan bahwa yang dilihatnya bukan halusinasi belaka.

"H-hyung." Sapa Jungkook terbata-bata.

Ini masih cukup pagi bagi Taehyung memakai indera penglihatannya dengan jelas.

"Hggh?" Taehyung bahkan belum sadar sepenuhnya bahwa ia baru saja menjawab video call dari Jungkook.

 **tut**

Dan saat panggilan itu terputus barulah Taehyung tersadar, dengan cepat ia bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kookie?" Sedikit heran karena Jungkook menelponnya di pagi hari seperti ini, setidaknya Taehyung tau Jungkook bukan tipe orang yang mau repot-repot menelpon seseorang hanya untuk mengucapkan "hyung."

* * *

•••See You, Meet You [VKOOK FF]•••

Di sekolah barunya, Jungkook belum banyak mendapat teman, dia bukan orang yang mudah bergaul. Dia sering sekali iri dengan Taehyung yang easy going, di kampusnya Taehyung sangat populer dan dikenal banyak orang, dia bisa melangkah kemana saja karena pada dasarnya kemanapun ia pergi dan dengan siapapun ia pergi, Taehyung akan selalu bisa beradaptasi.

Jungkook hanya memiliki Taehyung, tapi kini sepertinya sudah tidak lagi.

Paling sesekali ia bermain bersama Yoongi, laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya, ia tinggal tak jauh dari rumahnya sekarang.

Ponselnya bergetar kala pandangannya melayang menatap langit-langit kamar.

Chat dari TaeHyung.

 **TaeHyung : _Hai, Kookie.._**

 **Seen**

Seketika Jungkook ingat kejadian tadi pagi.

 **Jungkook : _Ya_.**

 **seen**

 **TaeHyung : _Apa kau sedang sibuk? Aku ingin melihat wajahmu._**

 **Jungkook : _tidak terlalu._**

Benar saja, Taehyung langsung menelpon Jungkook. Yang pertama kali Jungkook lihat adalah senyuman Taehyung. Jungkook menyamankan posisinya sebelum menjawab panggilan Taehyung, tengkurap dan menopang dagunya pada bantal empuk.

"Kookie!" Taehyung menyapa sangat bersemangat. Tapi tetap saja Jungkoik hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Ayolah jawab sapaanku, jangan seperti itu."Bibir Taehyung ikut mengerucut.

Jungkook menjawab dengan dengusan pelan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kanan.

"Kookie, maaf aku baru menghubungimu sekarang." Meski terdengar aneh di telinga Taehyung sendiri, karena ia berpikir Jungkook akan menertawakannya diam-diam, untuk apa dia meminta maaf seperti Taehyung adalah seseaorang yang penting bagi Jungkook hingga tak boleh lupa menyisihkan waktu untuk menghubunginya.

"Hyung."

"Ne?"

Tak kuasa lagi, Ia lagi-lagi merasakan sakit kemudian memutuskan panggilan Taeyung.

Walaupun Taehyung masih dapat menyapanya lewat sapaan-sapaan riang tetap saja Jungkook tak merasakan kondisi yang tak sama.

Ia memeluk erat guling di sampingnya, menyesapi aroma khas yang menenangkan namun membuatnya menjadi tak karuan.

* * *

 **•••See You, Meet You [VKOOK FF]•••**

Sedangkan di tempat berbeda, Taehyung nampak kebingungan, kenapa selalu saja hanya kata 'hyung' yang keluar dari mulut ungkook. Sekian kalinya dia mencoba menghubungi kembali tetapi panggilannya ditolak.

"Aish…" Frustrasi sendiri, ia memilih menyerah.

* * *

 **•••See You, Meet You [VKOOK FF]•••**

Beberapa bulan terlewati, setiap malam penuh kekalutan. Selimutnya bahkan tak mampu menghangatkan malam dinginnya, ia butuh seseorang untuk dipeluk, dan dia sangat-sangat membutuhkan Jungkook. Tapi selama itulah dia dan Jungkook tak lagi saling memberikan kabar, seringkali chat dan panggilannya tidak digubris sama sekali, tidak juga sekedar kata "hyung" yang keluar.

Terbesit niat untuk pergi menemui Jungkook di sana, tapi jarak tak sedang bermain-main.

Jika hanya itu yang bisa Taehyung lakukan, lalu apa yang harus ia perbuat lagi? Tak ada, sepertinya memang dia harus mulai mengikhlaskan siatuasi dan kondisi yang benar-benar telah berubah.

Jika Tuhan memberikan kesempatan yang terakhir kalinya ia ingin mengenang Jungkook lewat kertas putih ini tersampaikan.

"Aku hanya ingin menitipkan ini untuk Jungkook."

Yoongi mengulurkan tangan mengambil surat kecil yang disodorkan Taehyung.

 _Surat? Seperti pasangan pada umumnya_. Yoongi terkekeh dalam hati.

"Serahkan padaku, percayalah surat ini akan sampai pada genggamannya."

* * *

 **•••See You, Meet You [VKOOK FF]•••**

Seminggu sudah setelah kepulangan Yoongi kembali ke kota asing —menurutnya. Hanya 3 hari dia diberikankesempatan untuk menemui teman-teman dan nenek nya yang tinggal di kota kelahirannya. Dimana Jungkook tinggal juga di sana sebelum ia pindah ke kota yang Yoongi tinggali bersama orang tuanya sekarang, nasib Yoongi dan Jungkook benar-benar sama.

Dan salahkan tugas-tugas yang memintanya menemani di setiap malam hingga membuat Yoongi lupa memberikan titipan Taehyung untuk Jungkook.

"Aku lupa memberikan ini untukmu, Taehyung menitipkannya lebih dari seminggu yang lalu, hanya saja aku tak ada waktu hingga aku lupa untuk memberikannya padamu."

Jungkook sedikit terhenyak mendengar Yoongi menyebut nama Taehyung. Dia tak pernah tau, jika Yoongi mengenal Taehyung. Tapi sekarang pikirannya terfokus pada benda berbentuk persegi panjang terbuat dari kertas yang sedang ia pegang.

 _Surat?_

Jungkook mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum dia pergi ke kamar.

Jungkook mengamati surat itu. Setelahnya, senyuman kecil terpatri manis. Dia benar-benar bahagia. Dibukanya surat itu, dan terselip lagi lembaran kertas yang terlipat, tak kalah cepat jungkook langsung membuka lipatan kertas tersebut.

Ketika benar-benar terbuka, matanya hanya bisa melihat warna putih, kertas itu polos, kosong tak berisikan tinta hitam yang membuatnya kotor.

"Apa-apaan?" Taehyung mengirimnya surat kosong. Seketika wajahnya mengeras, ia merasa sudah dipermainkan oleh Taehyung.

"Hyung, kau…"

* * *

 **•••See You, Meet You [VKOOK FF]•••**

Pantaskah status teman ada pada mereka?

Adakah seorang teman mencium temannya sendiri? Tepat dibibir?

Mungkinkah setiap perlakuan seorang teman yang begitu berlebihan tidak menimbulkan gejolak aneh?

Mungkin tingkah mereka memang konyol, konyol di mata mereka.

Lain hal bagi orang lain yang melihatnya.

Mereka menempel layaknya kekasih.

Jimin ingat sekali, dia pernah melihat adegan yang tak pernah ia sangka. Taehyung mengukung Jungkook dibawahnya, seakan tak peduli dengan ukuran sofa yang kecil dan juga tak terganggu oleh suara televisi, terlihat saling menikmati rasa campuran saliva mereka.

Dari moment itulah, Jimin menyadari bahwa keduanya bohong. Mereka berdua pembohong ulung. Seolah-olah tak akan pernah timbul perasaan aneh. Hingga sekarang keduanya masih setia bersama kedok masing-masing. Tinggal menunggu sampai kapan mereka menyerah dengan keadaan yang menyiksa.

* * *

 **•••See You, Meet You [VKOOK FF]•••**

 _Bergelung di dalam selimut tebal ditambah balutan jaket menenggelamkan badannya._

 _Matanya tak kuasa terbuka, terlalu lelah. Pil-pil obat tergeletak tak tersentuh di nakas begitupula makannaya nya yang masih utuh._

 _"Baik sekali heh? Memberi makan lalat-lalat?"_

 _Matanya merespon, sedikit terbuka melihat ke arah sumber suara kemudian tertutup kembali._

 _"Kau harus makan."_

 _Taehyung duduk disebelahnya, mengusap surai hitam pekat, mengelus-ngelusnya lembut._

 _Sangat panas._

 _"Biar ku tebak, kau belum meminum obatnya kan?"_

 _Jungkook masih diam. Taehyung benar-benar meminta jawaban, tapi bocah di bawahnya tak menyadari aura kejahatan._

 _Taehyung memajukan wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit kehadapan Jungkook, menelisik wajah seperti baozi, hingga membuatnya tersenyum gemas, matanya turun mengamati bibir ranum yang sedikit terbuka menampilkan 2 gigi kelinci._

 _Cup~ Bahkan ketika bibirnya menempel dengan bibir Jungkook, ia seperti tersambut oleh bibir Jungkook yang terbuka, dia bisa merasakan lidah Jungkook sedikit bergerak, mungkin karena kaget, matanya yang terpejam perlahan terbuka, melihat tepat pada manik hitam Taehyung._

 _Taehyung melepaskan tautan bibir mereka lalu tersenyum._

 _"Panas."_

 _Tapi lagi-lagi Jungkook tak memberikan jawaban._

 _"Minum obat sukarela atau kupaksa, hm?" Jungkook mendesis melihat seringaian iblis._

 _"Nanti saja, aku belum makan. Dan tak akan pernah mau makan makanan itu."_

 _"Wae?"_

 _"Mual. Makananya tak enak."_

 _"Sudah kuduga, kalau begitu biar ku pak—"_

 _"Berbaringlah di sebelahku, temani aku malam ini, hyung. Appa dan eomma sedang tak ada di rumah."_

 _Tanganya yang panas menarik-narik lengan Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum. "Baiklah."_

 _Hingga malam itu dilewati mereka berdua, dengan keadaan Jungkook yang sedikit lemas, Taehyung mencuri-curi kesempatan menciumi leher dan sudut bibrnya terus-menerus, kapan lagi ia dapatkan kesempatan seperti ini? Karena normalnya Jungkook sudah dipastikan ia akan terkena tamparan dan cubitan keras._

 _"Teruslah sakit." Taehyung tersenyum sangat lebar tanpa rasa bersalah._

 _"Aku dengar, hyung. Dan aku tahu apa maksudmu. Tunggu aku hingga sembuh nanti, ku balas kau."_

 _Taehyung terkekeh mendengarnya, ternyata Jungkook tak sedang tertidur. Dan lagi ia mencium kembali bibir Jungkook. "Umm. Gemasnya."_

* * *

 **•••See You, Meet You [VKOOK FF]•••**

Taehyung nampak terbiasa, tenggelam dalam kesepian. Sedikit tak peduli dengan hal-hal kesedihan yang ia lalui setiap hari.

Meaki begitu, masih ada perasaan yang mengganjal, ia coba mencari tau jawabannya, sampai berakhir dengan desisan marah karena jawaban akhinya selalu namja bermarga Jeon.

meyakini dirinya sendiri bahwa dia benar-benar sudah melupakannya, tapi ada sisi lain yang meyakinkan keyakinan berbeda.

"Hyung, minggu depan kita tak akan tidur bersama lagi." Ucapan pertama yang membuatnya hancur, hingga sekarang Taehyung masih ingat jelas bagaimana Jungkook mengutarakannya.

"Boleh aku meminta satu permintaan?" berhenti sejenak. "Mari kita bertukar guling." Lanjut Jungkook.

* * *

 **•••See You, Meet You [VKOOK FF]•••**

 **From: unknown number (tidak ada dalam kontak Jungkook)**

 _ **Ya! Jeon Jungkook si pembohong. Jika kau menerima sms ini ku peringatkan jangan berani kau mengclose nya apalagi menghapus sebelum membaca keseluruhan isi sms ini.**_

 _ **Ku tau, umurmu telah bertambah dan kau semakin dewasa, tapi sadarkah kau hanyalah seorang pengecut? Membohongi dirimu sendiri? Menyiksa dirimu sendiri? Kau pikir kau masokis? Tak ada masokis yang menangisi seseorang, jadi, sekarang waktunya kau mengakui semua.**_

"SMS macam apa ini?"

 **From : unknown number**

 _ **Mengakulah sebelum kau benar-benar menyesal, aku hanya khawatir kau tak bisa menghirup udara pagi lagi esok hari.**_

 **To : unknown number**

 _ **Siapa kau?**_

 **From: unknown number**

 _ **PARK JIMIN.**_

Jungkook terhenyak, Park Jimin? Untuk apa dia mengirim sms seperi itu.

 **From: unknown number**

 _ **Akuilah sekarang! Atau kau benar-benar ingin melepas Taehyung?**_

 **To: unknown number**

 **Bicara apa kau? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu kepada Taehyung.**

Bahkan dia tak peduli tak menyematkan panggilan hyung.

 **From: unknown number**

 _ **Sesabar itukah Taehyung menghadapi sifat keras kepalamu? Hebat sekali. Tapi aku bukan dia, aku tak ingin kepalaku kalah keras denganmu. Jika kau tak mau mengakui semua, ku simpulkan itu sebagai jawaban, kau benar-benar ingin terlepas dari Taehyung? Jadi jangan harap kau dapat menemui Taehyung lagi dengan status lajangnya.**_

 **To: unknown number**

 _ **AKU TAK PEDULI. DIA SAJA TAK PEDULI PADAKU. KENAPA AKU HARUS PEDULI PADANYA?**_

 **From: unknown number**

 _ **Apa yang membuatmu marah kepadanya? Bahkan kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang bersalah, meninggalkan Taehyung dengan sikap yang tak jelas. Kau seperti mencari musuh untuk perang.**_

 **To: unknown number**

 _ **Karena dia selalu menyalahkanku atas semua kejadian yang tak didinginkan ini, dia tak pernah mengerti kenapa aku pergi meninggalkannya.**_

 _ **Dia bahkan masih mempermainkanku, mengirimiku surat kosong, apa maksudnya? Sialan! Dan jangan pikir aku tak tahu atas dasar apa kau mengirimku SMS, sebenarnya kau punya hubungan spesialkan dengannya? Tak usah sok menyalahkanku. Kau pikir aku tak tahu kau pernah tidur dengannya saat kalian mabuk bersama.**_

 **From: unknown number**

 _ **Sudah kuduga, cara konyol Taehyung akan membuat masalah baru, apalagi untuk bocah sepertimu yang belum bsa berpikir dewasa, perlu kau tau alasan kenapa ia mengirim kertas tanpa tulisan, bayangkan saja Taehyung sebagai guru yang sedang menjelaskan pengertian analogi. Dan soal tidur bersama, kami memang tidur satu ranjang tapi tidak melakukan apapun, jika kau tau aku tertidur tanpa baju itu karena aku muntah.**_

Jungkook pusing dibuatnya, omongan Jimin terlalu bertele-tele, apalagi dengan julukan bocah, dia sangat sensitive mendengarnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidak membalasnya lagi. Ia juga tak ingin mendengar alasan Jimin soal tidur bersama.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian, ponselnya kembali bergetar.

 **From: Unknown number**

 ** _Biar ku tebak, kau tak mengerti maksudku kan? Baiklah, baca baik-baik ya adik kecil, maksud Taehyung mengirimu surat kosong adalah agar kau mengerti bagaimana rasanya menanti kabar dari seaeorang yang begitu ia sayangi, dia ingin kau merasakan bagaimana perasaannya saat ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada notifikasi masuk namun sayangnya bukan notifikasi darimu. Mengerti dik? :) jika kau marah karena dikirimi surat kosong, ku pastikan diam-diam kau masih memperhatikan Taehyung._**

Beberapa kali sudah Jungkook terhenyak membacanya, dia ingat bagaimana perasaanya kala mendapat kiriman surat, teringat bagaimana senyumannya merekah, dia sangat senang. Tapi seketika senyumannya lenyap saat melihat isinya. Dia kecewa, sangat kecewa, jadi? Seperti itukah perasaan Taehyung saat dia tak memberinya kabar berminggu-minggu bahkan berbulan-bulan.

 **From: unknown number**

 _ **Besok, temui Taehyung di Taman Kota dekat sekolahmu dulu, jika kau tak ingin kehilangannya. Karena dia sebentar lagi akan menjadi Yoongi's soul mate. Yoongi berencana menyatakan perasaanya besok di Taman Kota, pukul 3 sore, dan ku ingatkan kau jangan sampai melewatkan penerbanganmu atau kau…. Ya kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kelanjutannya. See you.**_

 **To: unknown number**

 _ **Apa maksudmu?**_

Yoongi? Sedekat itukah Taehyung dengan Yoongi hingga mereka sudah hampir sampai pada tahap yang begitu jauh. Matanya menyalang, ia tak menyangka, Yoongi diam-diam menusuknya. Dan Taehyung, ia sangat-sangat kecewa kepada Taehyung.

"Hyung, tak bisakah kau menungguku lebih lama?" Dadanya naik turun, namun tak berusaha menahan kesedihannya yang menimbulkan air mata mengalir begitu deras tanpa suara isakan. Ia menunggu balasan Jimin, tapi namja itu mengabaikan pesan darinya.

"MATI KAU PARK JIMIN! MATI KAU YOONGI! MATI KAU TAEHYUNG! MATI SAJA KALIAN SEMUA!" Jungkook berteriak.

Setelahnya dia membanting ponselnya ke atas kasur. Berjalan bolak-balik mengelilingi kamarnya. Kembali ia mengambil ponselnya.

"Pesankan aku tiket pesawat penerbangan sore ini dengan tujuan Daegu. Aku tak mau tahu eomma, aku tak pernah meminta apa-apa darimu, biarkan kali ini aku merepotkanmu sekali ini saja." Jungkook memohon-mohon.

"..."

* * *

 **•••See You, Meet You [VKOOK FF]•••**

Taehyung melempar kerikil-kerikil kecil, memperhatikan bagaimana kerikil itu tenggelam perlahan ke dasar kolam. 10 menit sudah ia menunggu kedatangan seseorang, tapi orang itu belum muncul juga.

"Kenapa hidupku selalu saja menunggu?" Seakan semua sudah menjadi takdir baginya. Menunggu dan menunggu.

Taehyung menatap kosong riak air yang bergerak karena lemparan kerikil. Butuh beberapa detik hingga akhirnya ia tersadar ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya. Hatinya sudah lega karena seseorang yang ia tunggu akhirnya datang juga, tapi sebelum ia menoleh kebelakang, satu lembar kertas putih dan pembungkus surat terhempas tepat disampingnya. Pembungkus surat yang rasanya tak asing ia lihat.

 _ **'BOGOSHIPDA'**_

 _ **#1 Notofikasi dari Kookie.**_

Taehyung mengamati suku kata yang menyusun beberapa kata itu. Agak aneh menurutnya. Segera dia menoleh ke belakang, matanya terbuka lebar.

"Koo—"

"Hyung menunggu notifikasi dariku kan?"

"—kie.." Bibirnya gemetar, ia masih tak menyangka seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan kini ada di hadapannya. seseorang yang dulu selalu menghabiskan waktu bersamanya kini berbicara tepat di depannya.

"Ini sudah jam 4 dan sepertinya aku datang terlambat, aku sudah berusaha datang tepat waktu, tapi sepertinya Tuhan tidak mengizinkan niatku beralan mulus, penerbanganku delay. Errr.. Hyung, aku...ku ucapkan selamat untukmu." Jungkook berbohong, dia datang terlambat karena sulit sekali membujuk orang tuanya agar diizinkan pergi. Dan di akhir kalimat, nadanya terdengar ada perasaan tak terima. Tetapi hanya itu satu-satunya yang dapat ia lakukan.

"Maafkan aku, aku tahu semuanya sudah berubah, baik kau dan aku, kita berdua memang telah berubah. Sekali lagi ku ucapkan—"

"Jungkook. Aku tak menyangka kau ada di sini." Teriakan terdengar dari belakang Taehyung. Yoongi datang bersama Jimin.

"Y-ya hyung, aku ada perlu di sini dan menyempatkan datang untuk menemui Tae hyung." Senyuman yang terlihat dipaksakan, dia tak perlu lagi memasang raut wajah terkejut melihat keberadaan Yoongi, bukan?

"Kebetulan kau ada di sini, mari kita rayakan hari bersatu kalian berdua, ne?"

Bagaimana bisa Jungkook menerima tawaran itu? Dia lebih baik memilih mati daripada harus merayakan hari spesial Yoongi bersama Taehyung.

"Aku setuju."

"Maaf, ku pikir sebaiknya aku pulang saja."

Jungkook perlahan berbalik berniat pergi, pertemuan yang sangat singkat, tapi Taheyung sadar ia tak bisa memaksa Jungkook, ingin rasanya ia memeluk Jungkook dan menahannya agar tidak pergi, tapi ia tau posisinya sekarang, dia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Jungkook.

"Kau yakin? Kau yakin tidak ingin merayakan hari resmi kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

Teriak Jimin. Membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook heran. sepasang kekasih?

"Ayolah, singkirkan ego kalian, aku tau kalian saling mencintai, dan biarkan waktu menjawab semuanya, kalian tinggal menerima jawaban itu sekarang."

Jungkook berbalik menatap ketiganya bergantian, dan kembali tersorot pada mata milik Taehyung.

Ekspresinya tak jauh beda, Taehyung memasang ekspresi datar sekaligus keheranan. Sejurus kemudian, terlihat bibir itu perlahan terangkat sedikit, hingga membentuk senyuman sempurna. Semilir angin menemani senyuman Jungkook membalas indahnya semangat baru.

* * *

 **•••See You, Meet You [VKOOK FF]•••**

"Kalian berdua sama-sama bodoh, apalagi kau Jungkook. Bagaimana bisa kau percaya jebakan tikusku? Bagaimana bisa Yoongi menyatakan perasaanya kepada Taehyung jika mereka saja baru pernah bertemu sekali."

"Aish, diam kau Park Jimin, senang sekali menyebutku bodoh, bocah, keras kepala. Kau tak jauh beda denganku!"

"Jadi kau dan Yoongi hyung bekerja sama? Well, Omong-omong, kalian cocok menjadi partner."

 **-END-**

* * *

 **A/N : Hyaaaa akhirnyaaaaa! Selesai juga…. Tau ga? Aku tergerak nulis FF ini setelah nonton video VKOOK versi spring day di youtube yang katanya bagian Taehyung dibales sama lyric bagian Kuki. Aku harap kalian suka ya. Btw, Spring day lagunya sweet gitu ya? Pen nangis T.T**

 **FF ini spesial untuk temen seperjuangan #TeamBTS yang waktu itu gak sengaja ketemu di twitter, mereka adalah teman-teman yang super gesrek, mereka adalah keluarga baruku ^^ meski diantara mereka ada yang anti-yaoi dan seringkali marah2 kalo ngangkat topic yaoi, sumpah lucu deh :v**

 **THEN**

 **Mind to Review, Fav and follow? 😂😉 TERIMAKASIH :)**


End file.
